


Galaxies

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette endgame, Cute, F/M, Lukanette is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette just ended things with Adrien, on a rough note, but something still feels wrong. Luka helps her find her heartsong, and she realizes what she's wanted all along.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette smiled and waved at the door. "Good morning Adrien."

He looked down, ignoring her to shout at Nino.

 _Great._ They had broken up three days ago, and he still wouldn't talk to her. Alya wrapped an arm around Marinette for comfort, but she shrugged it off. She was mostly over him.

He was the one who suggested they needed some space, after all....

But she was the one who had secrets. She had to lie and bail on dates, for the greater good of Paris, not that he would know that. Really, it was probably her that really drove them apart.

Being a superhero had always messed up Marinette's social life, but now it was ruining her chances at romance.

She trudged through the rest of the day, barely paying attention. Every time Marinette's mind wandered off, she found herself staring at him. Time and time again.

Once, she swore he was looking too, but he looked away as soon as she noticed.

When it was lunch, Marinette felt she couldn't sit at her usual table, with Adrien.

Instead, she sat with Luka and some of his friends, along with Juleka and Rose. 

They were having a conversation about ukuleles, and whether or not they could be used in emo music. A fascinating conversation, that Marinette normally would participate in, but today she was not in the mood. She wasn't even sitting near him at lunch, but she stared.

Luka sighed and nudged her. "Youre staring at him again."

"No." Marinette blushed. "I was just thinking, staring into space, and his face just happened to be there."

"Don't lie to me Mari."

"How could you tell?"

"You've got that look on your face, the same one you Always have when you look at him. the one where you look like you're staring at a galaxy. In awe."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head.

"Marinette." He took a breath. "You love galaxies."

"I- oh!" Marinette looked at Luka. "You think I'm still in love-"

"I know." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "The heart wanted what it wants. And your song matches perfectly with his. Its a little pitchy, but they belong together."

"What does that mean?"

"I think-" Luka took a breath. "Things right now seem pretty bleak, right?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"But in the end, everything will be just fine. You and Adrien are soulmates. Once he knows the truth, everything will be fine."

"Yeah." Marinette frowned. "The truth? What do you mean?"

"You know, once he knows," Luka raised his eyebrows. "The secret?"

"I don't know." Marinette spoke carefully. "Which secret?" 

"Ladybug."

"Shit." Marinette started coughing loudly. "Excuse me. I just got something stuck." She glared at Luka. "You aren't supposed to know."

"It was kinda obvious. You have the same hairstyle. The same eyes, you're both bold, brave, beautiful and creative. I knew from the moment I met you that you guys were the same person."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. And so does Adrien. Now go. Talk to him."

"But I don't know if I can."

"I'm sure you'll find it easier once the truth comes out."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have a lot more in common than either of you realize."

"I'm not following???"

"You two would make awesome partners."

"Can you stop talking in riddles?"

"Just talk to Adrien." Luka smiled at her. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I need it."

"No you don't. You two were made for each other."


	2. Chapter 2

"Made for each other?" Marinette scoffed. "Yeah right. He won't even talk to me."

"Just promise me that you will try." Lukas held out his pinky.

"Fine." Marinette chuckled. "I promise."

"Good. Now go get your man."

"Not right now." Marinette rolled her eyes. "I have to eat lunch."

"You promised."

"Later."

...

Marinette finally caught up to Adrien after school. 

She walked over to his locker and tapped him on the shoulder, "Can we talk?"

"I don't know, can we?" Adrien turned around. "Or do you have to run off somewhere, like always?"

"I... don't think that's fair." Marinette sighed. "But I probably deserved it."

"You think?"

"I'm sorry. Friends don't lie."

"But you do."

"And so do you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You keep bailing and disappearing too. Just like me."

"So what?"

"It's not fair of you to criticize me when you have the same flaws." Marinette glared

"At least I have good reasons?"

"And what? You think that I don't have good reasons? I want to spend as much time with you as possible, I wouldn't bail if I didn't have to."

"What reasons?"

"What?"

"Just tell me the truth. For once. Because I know that there aren't that many emergency bakery orders."

"My parents want me home when an akuma attacks?"

"You hesitated, Mari. It was a simple question." Adrien took a breath. "I love you. Loved you. And I thought you felt the same."

"I did. I still do."

"Then why are you so flaky. You bail all the time."

"So do you."

"Why won't you tell me what's up? I'm worried about you Marinette. You disappear for hours on end. No one can find you. You're always throwing yourself in danger for other people."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm able to protect myself."

"So am I."

"But it makes me worried about you Mari."

Marinette crossed her arms. "I just want to talk."

"Why now? You didn't want to talk on Friday."

"Friday was a bad day."

"Tell me about it." Adrien glared. _"You_ broke up with _me."_

"I thought that that was what you wanted."

"Why would I want that? Youre amazing Marinette."

"You asked for some space."

"Yeah. I needed to think and clear my head. I didn't want us to completely break up."

"I know I was wrong. Okay."

"That isn't an apology. Or an explanation."

"I'm sorry. Alright?" 

"So why now? What made you change your mind?"

"Luka said that he thinks you and me were made for each other."

"Oh." Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Of course it was Luka."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I see how you look at him."

"Look. I don't feel that way about him. And even if I did, I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Even after everything you did?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"I didn't come over here to fight."

"Are you sure? Because that's what's happening."

"Can you just give me a chance to explain?" Marinette had tears in her eyes.

"I have. I've given you so many chances, and you still won't tell me the truth."

"Well, you haven't been completely honest with me either." She raised an eyebrow. "I know that there aren't that many photo shoots."

"I can't be honest."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have a secret."

"I have a secret too." Marinette shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me, but if I could tell you, it would explain everything. But I can't. Not yet."

Adrien frowned. "I swore that I would never reveal my secret, but if I did, you would be the second person I told."

Marinette laughed. "Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Id have to tell her first."

"Who?"

"Ladybug."

Marinette scoffed. "Sure you would."

"And it's not like I would be the first person you told, would I?"

"Yeah..." Marinette frowned. "No. I'd tell him before you. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"To who?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Chat Noir."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Luka was right."

"What do you mean?"

"We really do deserve each other, don't we."

"I don't follow?"

"Both of us are horrible at relationships."

"I mean, rude, but okay."

"We fall in love. But we can't express it until it's too late. The most serious talks are taken as jokes. And we can't keep a partner because we are too scared to lose them."

"You're right."

"I am? I mean of course I am."

"I've been to scared to tell you the truth. If you know everything, you'd never want to talk to me."

"I'm purretty sure you'd be more upset with me. I should've told you a long time ago."

Marinette frowned, blinking away her tears. "Kitty?"

"No one calls me that." He frowned.

"I do, Chaton."

"Shit. No one is supposed to know."

"Its fine. I promise."

"No. I have to keep it a secret. Ladybug is gonna kill me."

Marinette smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."

"How long have you known?"

"Like a minute, that pun threw me off."

"How did you know that I was-"

"-Chat Noir? Cause I'm telepathic."

"Really?"

"No. It was the pun. Mostly, but also a lot of little things, like how you laugh, and the way that your real smile lights up a room. You always have that ring on and you throw yourself into danger to protect others. I should have seen it earlier, to be honest."

"But you called me kitty. The only person that calls me that is... Bugaboo?"

"That nickname makes me cringe."

"It is you." He took a step closer to her. "That can't be true. I can't be this lucky."

Marinette threw her arms around Adrien. "This is not how i intended this talk to go, but I love you."

"So... what now?"

"I mean, I understand. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"It all makes sense. I'm sorry."

"And i want to get back together, if you do."

"So I'm dating my best friend?"

"I guess so. This is weird."

"Definitely."

"I mean, I always thought you and Ladybug were similar, but I can't quite process that you're the same person. I should've seen it, with how you never take those earrings off."

"Yeah. Adrien is so much more reserved than Chat, but you have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Youre both dorks with bad puns."

"Hey. My jokes are quality."

"If you say so catboy."

"But now it all makes sense."

"Yeah. You had to leave because of-"

"Akuma. And so did you."

"Yeah."

"We really need to work on making better excuses." Marinette chuckled. "I mean seriously, last week you told me that you had to pretend to be a mannequin."

"You said that you had to make chocolate covered pretzels. Your parents bakery doesn't serve those."

"We really do deserve each other." Marinette winked.

"Yeah.." Adrien smirked. "Next time, you're my alibi."

"It's better to have a partner in crime than an enemy in law enforcement." 

"What?" He stiffened.

"I'd rather be with you than against you."

"Oh same. For sure." Adrien relaxed. "I thought that was a weird threat."

"What? No. I love you." 

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"I'm sorry for lying."

"I'm sorry that I made such a big deal out of it."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth earlier."

"Why? You were keeping your secret. You thought it was the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry." Marinette smiled. "Because it meant I couldn't do this." She kissed him. "If that's okay, of course."

"It's more than okay." He kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write less dialogue more action yike  
> Let me know what you thought though.
> 
> "It's not fair for you to criticize me when you have the same flaws." Is that a powerful line or what? Damn. Let me know your favorite line.


End file.
